Daphnea, Priestess of Apollo
by lateBloomer04
Summary: ParisOC, AchillesBriseis. Your childhood friend Paris has just returned to Troy. You've loved him for years, but you want to uphold your virgin vows to the Sun God. You are best friends with Briseis. This is Daphnea's story.
1. Fond Rememberances

Disclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Enjoy!  
  
Daphnea, Priestess of Apollo  
Ch. 1: Fond Remembrances  
  
Word has reached my ears that my childhood friend will be returning to Troy today. While he and his older brother were visiting the great cities across the Aegean on a peace mission, I had received the honor of wearing the sacred pure white robes. Along with my best friend, Briseis, I had completed the training, taken the solemn vow of virginity, and entered into my service of Apollo as a high acolyte.  
  
I long to see him when he greets his cousin Briseis at the palace today. Yet I know much has changed between us since our last meeting. I have always loved Paris from afar, but I have never acted on that feeling. For I'm well aware of the young Prince's reputation – he's quite the heartbreaker. Many a young maid has found herself the recipient of his affections in the night, only to find herself alone and abandoned the next morning. At least now that I have become a priestess, I should be immune to the complications of love that constantly plague women. As I watch the docking of a royal Trojan ship from the temple, I doubt that he will even remember me.  
  
(Flashback to ten years earlier)  
  
Excitement coursed through my veins, for I had just snuck out of my parents' home long after Apollo's chariot had reigned in the sun. Normally I behaved like a proper nine-year-old girl should, but I just couldn't pass up this wonderful opportunity. My friend Paris promised me that tonight we would go riding on his father's prize stallion. Maybe we would even ride as far away from the city as Mount Ida! Hitching up my skirts, I crept to the back entrance of the royal stables and hid in the shadows. Paris had told me to wait there until he came out leading Apollo's Light, the swiftest horse in all of Troy! Voices drifted from inside the stable into the cool, summer evening.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded a deep accusatory voice.  
  
"Do you love me brother? Would you keep my secret from reaching father's ears?" That was Paris, earnestly begging Hector to leave him alone.  
  
"Stealing the King's horse is not a minor indiscretion! You are only ten winters. You could endanger yourself, and besides, you don't have Father's permission!"  
  
"But you rode him last night with Andromache into the hills," Paris pointed out. "Would you like me to tell Father about that?"  
  
"No!" said Hector, emphatically. "You little spy!" He continued uneasily, "What else did you see?"  
  
"Just you kissing her. And then you both went out of my sight. Were you playing that grown up game that you won't tell me anything about?" From my hiding spot in the bushes, I could almost hear Hector's embarrassment.  
  
"Oh alright Paris, for the love of Zeus, take the horse. You are indeed a fine rider. Just don't tell..."  
  
"I won't. Thank you, brother!" He bid Hector goodbye and then I heard hoofbeats approaching my hiding spot. Paris dismounted and softly called for me.  
  
"Daphnea? Are you there?" I emerged, my wavy brown hair billowing in the Trojan wind, my innocent dark eyes scintillating in the moonlight.  
  
"Oh Paris, you made it!"  
  
"Ready for the adventure of your life?"  
  
"Of course!" I smiled gratefully at him, and he grinned back while helping me up into the saddle. Paris swung up behind me and took hold of the reigns. "Hold on tightly now," he whispered directly into my ear, "because we are going to fly!" He gave the stallion a nudge with his heels and we were off! A feeling of exhilaration and freedom allowed our spirits to soar into the star sprinkled sky. Galloping through the fields, we made it to Mount Ida in record time. It was over all too soon; my dream-like state waned as Paris commanded for Light to slow down. We quickly dismounted in a clearing and tied Light to a nearby tree where he could eat and rest comfortably. Paris and I lay beside each other in the lush, dewy grass, silently gazing up at the wide night sky.  
  
"Did you overhear me talking with Hector?"  
  
"Yes. You mean he STILL won't tell you the secrets about the game that all the grown-ups play when we're asleep?"  
  
"No. He won't tell me. Why can't we know, Nea? It's not fair," he complained.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet it's really fun," I agreed.  
  
"I wish I was older." I looked over at him knowingly.  
  
"No you don't, Paris. I giggled, "because then you'd have to go to war with the men."  
  
"That's true," he realized dejectedly. "I HATE sword fighting. I'm not good at it, and I'm constantly getting injured. So, I tend to stay away from all my practical lessons except for archery. Instead of learning to fight, I'd rather be out running, riding, or swimming with you, Nea." He turned his gaze away from the sky and stared at me intently. "Do you wish you grown?"  
  
"No. I don't want to marry someone I don't like, and have to stay indoors all day. That's what I fear my life will be like when I'm an adult. I doubt I could live if that was my fate."  
  
"Then prevent it from ever happening to you. Become a priestess, like my cousin Briseis." Paris made it sound so easy, as if my choice of 'career' could be made in an instant.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I could be happy dedicating my life to the Gods," I pondered.  
  
We were quiet. I considered his suggestion; becoming a priestess wouldn't be half-bad, especially if I had a friend in the temple. Briseis was the only girl in the palace that would even talk to me; the others envied my time spent with the Prince so much that they scorned and ignored me.  
  
Paris suddenly broke the tranquil silence. "You know, I was wondering if you and I will play that secret game when we are grown."  
  
"I can't think of any other boy that I would rather play with." I smiled innocently at him.  
  
"I'll bet it the mystery game has something to do with kissing, since that's what I saw my brother and his girlfriend doing before I couldn't see where they went."  
  
"Paris, you might be right! Once when I couldn't fall asleep, I watched my parents return home late at night from a party. They were kissing and Mother was laughing about something when she and Father disappeared into their bedroom." I glanced at Paris and affirmed, "They must have been tickling each other, because Mother kept laughing and screaming. Father must not have known when to stop. I hope she wasn't mad at him."  
  
"So that's it then? Kissing and tickling – it doesn't sound very grown up to me," said Paris in disbelief.  
  
"Perhaps you have to be older to really enjoy it," I suggested.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm already pretty good at tickling people," stated Paris, a sly grin forming on his lips. I began to laugh uncontrollably, for he was wagging his eyebrows at me in the silliest fashion. "What? Hector does it all the time and Andromache seems to not find it that offensive." Shaking my head in amusement I exclaimed, "Paris, you are such a goof!" He started to reach over to tickle my sides but I had already stood up.  
  
"Hey!" he whined, "Am not, I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Only if you can catch me!" He chased me through the woods, past a stream, and back to the clearing where Light was asleep. We both stopped to catch our breath, and I 'let' him wrestle me to the ground and begin his tickling assault on my sides.  
  
"Haha! By the Gods, Paris, that's enough!" Tears of mirth glinted in the corners of my eyes as Paris finally released me. It was then that I realized that I was lying on the ground again, and that my eyelids were beginning to droop. My bedtime must be long past, I thought in dismay.  
  
"Nea, you look a little tired."  
  
"Yeah, I'm exhausted," I admitted. "I'm ready to fall asleep."  
  
"Wait! Before you doze off, there is something I want to show you," Paris told me. He went and removed an object from a pack that he must've carried with him. Sprinting back to me, Paris held out a small box. "Open it," he urged. I sat up, lifted the lid, and took out a tiny teardrop-shaped amethyst seashell. Confused, I looked back at him for an explanation. "You've been a wonderful friend, Daphnea. I just wanted to give you something that will always remind you of the friendship that we share."  
  
"Oh Paris, it's perfect," I breathed. "I'll treasure it always." He pulled me in for a fierce hug, and I returned it gladly. Having a friend like Paris is great fun, I told myself as he pulled away. I hope we shall always be this good of friends. Then I yawned again, and lay back down in the soft grass again.  
  
"Good night, Nea."  
  
"Night, Paris." I tried to fall into slumber, but the unfamiliar noises of nature's night creatures were making me feel uneasy. I'd never spent a night outside before, much less away from my parents! Not wanting to seem afraid, I asked the Prince a question about the next morning.  
  
"Do you think we'll be punished severely tomorrow, when our parents discover we've spend the night up here?"  
  
"You know them. Sure we will. But the time spent was well worth it."  
  
"Yeah, it was." A cool breeze blew over Mt. Ida and I shivered, both with cold and in fright.  
  
"Do you miss your parents?" I nodded, miserably.  
  
"Go ahead, laugh at me. I don't care."  
  
Paris frowned. "I wasn't going to. I can understand that it feels scary, being away from your family. When Hector took me on a hunting trip last year, I felt the same way."  
  
"It's just that my father and mother always kiss me goodnight, I've never gone to sleep without them being there."  
  
"Try this, it seemed to work for me. Lay back down on your back - " I looked at him warily. "I'm not going to tickle you, I promise."  
  
"Promise on the Gods?" After Paris solemnly recited the oath of Apollo, I decided to try his advice and lay down.  
  
"Now, close your eyes. Take a deep breath and let it out." I complied. Paris came over to my still form and held my hand. "Try to visualize your room. Can you see your bed and the toys around it? I nodded, feeling sleepier by the moment. "Just try and relax." Paris' lilting voice was soothing me into sweet slumber. I would've crossed over the threshold into sleep at that moment, but something extraordinary happened. A sensation of great warmth was being pressed to my lips. My eyes flew open and locked with his brown orbs. Never had I seen him so close before. Never had I been more awake. Never had I received a direct kiss from Paris, much less from anyone. Neither one of us wanted to break away, but the need to breathe was becoming urgent.  
  
"Are you mad?" asked Paris softly, after we'd pulled away.  
  
"No. Don't look so guilty, you didn't break your tickle promise," I lightly pointed out. He still appeared quite worried. "Was I - " I finally understood his nervousness.  
  
"You were great! I really liked it," I reassured him. "You are my first, so I have no one to compare you to."  
  
"Me too. I liked it, I mean. But I still don't know why Hector loves kissing Andromache so much. It wasn't THAT fun."  
  
"Yeah. I'm still glad we tried it though." I motioned to him to come over by me. "Come and lie down, we really should try to get some sleep." I lay my head on his chest and we slowly fell asleep in the meadow, miles away from our majestic city; forever friends.  
  
End chapter 1

How was it? I hope it wasn't too random, I tried to keep the movie characters as real as possible. It's not easy writing from the POV of kids, but I did the best that I could, while trying to allude to certain things. Does anyone else think that little Paris would be really adorable? I do! Awwwww. The rating shall go up a few notes in later chapters. I'm just working up to the good part, I promise! Review, and I'll write more. Flames will be ignored.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 2 : The Meeting  
  
"They're waiting for us, Daphnea! The high priest has readied our horses, we can't be late to the palace." Briseis' voice resounded in the temple foyer, where I was just finishing the morning rituals. I sighed, jolted out of my reverie.  
  
"I'll be right there," I called, my voice echoing off the marble walls. Sprinting through the temple exit, I found my best friend waiting for me, along with two other priestesses. Briseis and I climbed on to our mares, their brown shiny coats glistening in the bright sun. As we rode adjacent to each other, my friend noticed that I was disturbed.  
  
"Won't you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked, concernedly.  
  
"Let's speed up a bit." She got the hint and we urged our horses to run faster, so that we were out of the earshot of the other priestesses. "Sorry, but I don't want anyone else overhearing me, especially not Alexandra. She is such a gossip." Briseis rolled her eyes at the mention of the priestess who was infamous for her nightly escapades.  
  
"I don't blame you, Nea. I wouldn't want that slut listening in on my private conversations either."  
  
"Briseis!" I said, laughing.  
  
"Well, she is!" she stated, adamantly. The royal priestess looked at me expectantly, and I began to explain my anxiety. I filled her in on my younger days with Paris, mentioning the time we rode on the King's favorite horse to Mt. Ida.  
  
"I never knew you were my cousin's first kiss!? Why didn't you tell me before?" she questioned, glancing at me amusedly. I shrugged.  
  
"I didn't think it was necessary. Besides, we were children then."  
  
"So what happened? I never even thought you knew Paris. How come you stopped being friends with him?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," I replied. "It didn't sit well with my father when he found us asleep together the next morning. He marched us back to the palace and had a confrontation with King Priam. Father was furious that I'd left home to be with a boy. Even though the King pointed out that we were still children and nothing unfavorable could've happened while we were together, it didn't do any good. Remembering the oracle that foretold Paris would be the ruin of Troy, my father forbid the King from ever letting Paris see me again."  
  
"That's awful," emphasized my friend. "What did my uncle do?"  
  
"Since the King didn't want to lose any of my family's profits from our business he agreed to Father's hideous demand. I haven't spoken Paris since that night," I told her, almost wistfully.  
  
"He might surprise you. Maybe he will remember you," she said, optimistically.  
  
I shook my head. "Doubtful." But then I brightened. "You know Paris well, could you introduce me?"  
  
"If it means that much to you, I will." Briseis looked back at me with a stern look. "Just keep in mind that Paris can be," she paused, "very persuasive at times. He's not the little boy that you once knew. I don't want to see you get hurt." Briseis amazed me, for her perception of my feelings was alarmingly accurate.  
  
"Don't worry about me." I grabbed my robe sleeve and said, "I still wear these, remember? I'm not about to break my vows to Apollo. Unlike those riding behind me, who probably broke theirs during their first night at the temple." Briseis grinned. She enjoyed it when I poked fun at the 'temple sluts'. We rode across the Trojan beach, and through the crowded city streets up to the hill upon which the palace stood. Reaching the royal stables, all of the priestesses quickly dismounted and hurried up the many steps of the palace so they could welcome the returning Trojan princes. Briseis dashed over to where King Priam was seated and gave her uncle a warm hug. I hung back near a pillar, content to watch the celebration for now, as I was not part of the royal family.  
  
"My sons!" the old king rasped, leaving his throne and walking over to the approaching men in full Trojan armor. "Hector." I observed the display of affection, smiling as his father hugged his eldest son. Briseis nodded at me, smirking knowingly. I gave her a bewildered look. What was she trying to tell me?  
  
"Paris." King Priam kissed his younger son on his brow, and a twinge of recognition coursed through me. His beauty astounded me, even from such a distance. Since when did his dark eyes become so penetrating? Since when did he develop such toned leg muscles, that were peeking out from underneath his metal skirt? Since when did he move so gracefully? My hand automatically leapt to finger the purple seashell that hung on a gold chain around my neck. I had kept the treasure close to my heart, as it reminded me of him.  
  
"Come, you must be tired." The king motioned for his sons to come inside. Hector immediately embraced his wife Andromache, who eagerly reciprocated. The bond of love between the couple was evident even to me. Briseis then took this opportunity to drag me over to meet her achingly handsome cousin.  
  
"Paris! It's wonderful to see you again!" He beamed at her, and I almost swooned right there. Paris swept up his cousin in a hug, and swung her around. Laughing, she chided him, "Is this the way you treat a priestess of Apollo?"  
  
"I didn't know, dear cousin. Congratulations!" His deep rich voice astounded me, and I boldly stepped forward as if magnetized. "But I am not the only newly appointed priestess of Apollo. This is Daphnea. She serves with me in the temple." Somehow, I found the will to speak.  
  
"Welcome back, the people have missed their prince." Briseis slowly backed away, leaving me to talk with Paris alone.  
  
"Have they now?" His eyes gleamed as they scanned my body appreciatively. "I am glad to return from across the sea. It seems that Apollo now holds quite a beautiful new possession." Paris reached for my hand, but I gracefully moved away.  
  
"Yes. I serve Apollo with complete devotion," I informed him, looking unflinchingly into his brown eyes. What had I expected? Did I really think he was still the sweet little boy that had played with me so long ago? Too bad he had developed into an arrogant prince who was used to getting his every desire.  
  
"Though I doubt the Sun God would mind if you joined me at the palace tonight for dinner." His words carried an implied request, one that I understood all too well.  
  
"I will be departing for the temple at dusk, so I'm afraid that won't be possible." Before Paris could say anything else, Hector tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Father and I need to speak to you. Now, in private," his brother insisted. Paris looked guiltily over at his brother. Hector seemed to be retraining himself from reprimanding his brother in public, and threw me a warning glance that seemed to say 'watch out for my brother'. Paris took one last glance at me, and his eyes fixed on my chest. I crossed my arms, as his gaze was making me feel quite uncomfortable. A flicker of recognition seemed to come over him.  
  
"That seashell, it looks so familiar. You almost remind me of someone."  
  
"I must go." I said, looking around for Briseis so we could make a quick exit. He turned to leave with Hector, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Daphnea. Nea, is that you?" Paris looked at me again, incredulously.  
  
"Yes," I told him with feigned indifference. "Goodbye Paris." I took Briseis aside and asked if we could leave. She told me that we could return to the temple, and I sighed with relief.  
  
"Just let me say goodbye to my cousins." Reluctantly, I followed her down a torch lit corridor that led to the doors where I saw Hector and Paris enter. "It's locked," she confirmed disappointedly after jiggling the handle.  
  
"His irresponsibility has reached a new high, Father. If I hadn't turned the ship around to return the Spartan Queen, an army of united Greeks would now line our shores!" We heard Hector's voice yelling from inside, and decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"You would've risked the safety of our city, all for one woman?" The king softly asked his son, "Do you know how long and hard we have worked for peace with the Spartans, not to mention the Mycenaeans? Would you have destroyed that in one swift action?"  
  
"Father, her husband was mistreating her. Helen wanted to come to Troy with me," Paris proclaimed.  
  
"And that makes it alright to break the laws of hospitality, and steal a King's wife? Paris, I'm surprised at you, I thought you would've had more sense than that," said Priam.  
  
"But I suppose you will overlook it Father, after all it isn't HIS fault that women just constantly throw themselves at him," said Hector, mockingly.  
  
"May I speak?" Paris' voice shook as he tried to defend himself. "I can see now that my actions were indeed reckless. But I thought I was in love with her."  
  
"Love? What would you know about love? You can get any girl that you want Paris. This isn't exactly the definition of love. Has even one woman ever refused you?"  
  
"Yes," replied Paris in a strange voice, he almost sounded remorseful. "It was quite odd, for that has never happened to me before."  
  
I turned wide-eyed to Briseis and tugged on her sleeve. She got the message and we quickly darted away, not stopping until we reached the stables. We were silent on the ride home to the temple, for a certain Trojan prince occupied my thoughts. During our evening meal, Briseis whispered, "meet me in my room before bed, I have to tell you about a dream that I had last night." I nodded back at her, grateful for a distraction that would tear my thoughts away from their current object of infatuation.  
  
End Ch. 2  
  
Thank you everyone for all of your excellent reviews! I'm flattered that you guys are interested. I've gotten a lot, so I'm going to try and update as often as I can. I went back and changed a couple things in the first chapter, see I really do listen to your suggestions! Orlando rocks! Don't worry, Paris will grow up. Eventually. Stay tuned for more! P.S. Writing this is taking me a lot of time, because I want to do it right. Be patient! Also does anyone want to be my beta? I would prefer it if you have a ff.net account. Just email me and we'll discuss it. 


	3. Midnight Musings

Disclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Paris/OC, Achilles/Briseis  
  
I have now upgraded the rating to PG-13, for 'mature concepts'. Read at your own risk.  
  
Author's note: Let me say that I love each and every one of my reviewers that took time out of their lives to send me a message of encouragement. It means a lot to me!!! 40 reviews, wOOt!  
  
Thanks to: allamericangirl50, Mrs.M, Princess Danielley, Larrikin, Nariel, Shufen, Soccer-Bitch, Amura, Mina, Erica Marie, LadyFeonorGreenleaf, Roselynn Geigel, Lorren, Kelli1, Preciousbabyblue, Jenny  
  
Lady Bee: I'm so glad I've found myself a beta! And we even live close!! How weird is that? You are awesome.  
  
Natalie: Luv ya babe! I'm glad you got a kick out of the kids.  
  
LowRyderBabe69: Yes, Achilles will be in this story. He is there in 'spirit' in this chapter, you'll see what I mean.  
  
Gaslight: Yes indeedly, Helen has left the building. At least in this story. Can't have her getting in Daphnea's way now can we? While I love the character of Helen, I just didn't want to complicate the story more than it has to be. The Trojan war will commence shortly, I can't give too much away, stay tuned.  
  
Helen of Sparta: See above. I'm honored that you check so often for my updates. Seriously, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. :) Sorry, no LJ here.  
  
Mrs. Captain Mort Lerner: You sound like a JD fan! Nothing wrong with that, he's cool. But I disagree, Orlando is so much more than eye candy. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: Cool pen name! Sorry, I couldn't find the actual Troy script. The dialogue is either original or from memory. I apologize for both, lol.  
  
AngelicPirate: I so totally agree!!  
  
Bluesywisdom: Yes, this fandom does rock!!  
  
Ellmarr: Good to see you here, as well as in the PotC fandom.  
  
NomiClawskull: I'm glad someone else thinks so!  
  
Nikki Staggerwall: I'm just going with the age mentioned in the movie. I agree, they don't really count when you are younger! Just bear with me.  
  
Alyx Bradford: I don't want to fall into the hackneyed pit that is Mary- Sue. However, it IS a romance, so I can see why you think I might end up there. All I can say is, I'm trying my best.  
  
Chapter 3: Midnight Musings  
  
While darkness blanketed the land, soon after all the fires save the eternal flame had been extinguished, I stumbled my way into Briseis' chambers. This was one of the benefits of having a best friend; almost every night I would visit her before bed so we could discuss and giggle about the events of the day. I rather looked forward to it, since 'girl time' was rare when you are a priestess; my duties to the Sun God always came first. So when Briseis asked me to see her tonight, I was especially expectant. We always had fun interpreting each other's dreams, and I knew that tonight would be no exception.  
My friend was waiting for me. She was lounging on our comfortable divan that faced the open window overlooking the sea. I plopped down beside her and she immediately began spilling secrets.  
  
"I saw Alexandra sneaking out of the temple after the evening meal," she told, her eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"Ugh, not that bitch again," I groaned.  
  
"Who do you think she was meeting?"  
  
"Who cares?" I responded. After some thought, I added, "It would have to be someone of noble birth, for anyone less wouldn't be good enough for Miss Stuck-Up." Briseis rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Why did she ever become a priestess?" She snorted, "its not like she ever upholds her vows."  
  
I decided to voice an opinion that had been troubling me for awhile. "Sometimes I feel that we are the only girls in the temple who haven't yet broken them." Briseis smiled wryly at me.  
  
"Don't worry, you haven't been the only one who has noticed the other priestesses' lack of fidelity." Noticing my glum look, she tried to change the subject.  
  
"Hey, I'll bet I know who Alexandra was planning to do it with tonight!"  
  
I grimaced warily. "Who?"  
  
"Paris. She has always lusted after him, and kept badgering me to introduce her to my cousin. Didn't you see her off flirting with him in a corner when we were visiting the palace? Easy Alex probably agreed to rendezvous with him tonight. I swear by Apollo and all that is holy, she is not good enough for my cousin. If he could only see her for the brainless slut that she is..." Briseis continued rambling, but I automatically tuned her out.  
  
My Paris, in bed with that horrible woman who was not worthy to call herself a priestess was unthinkable. A disturbing image creeped into my mind, of Alexandra lying in Paris' strong arms and kissing his pouty lips. I sighed with longing, the pain this subject was giving me was evident in my honey eyes. My friend detected this, and abruptly ended her speech.  
  
"Oh Hades, I forgot!" She turned to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "I should've remembered that you wouldn't want to hear about that." Not wanting to make Briseis feel any worse, I convinced her to give me a detailed description about her most recent dream. She didn't need any more goading.  
  
"Last night I dreamed about a gorgeous man." Glancing at her, we both broke into a loud chorus of giggles. I just knew I would enjoy hearing this, since I could tell this was going to lead into another one of her lusty fantasies.  
  
"So what did he look like? Could you see his face?"  
  
"Well, he was quite tall and well built, with humongous, rippling arm and abdominal muscles," she told me breathily. "His face was to die for, his piercing eyes were similar to the swirling blue Aegean. Long locks of flaxen hair framed his God-like features. He only wore a tight, black leather skirt that clearly defined his firm ass..." Briseis emphasized the last word, and I just shook my head at her, grinning.  
  
"I guess it was a good dream then."  
  
"Definitely," confirmed Briseis, as a dazed look fell over her royal features. "Hey wait a minute. Never in all my winters have I seen a Trojan man wear a leather skirt, theirs are always metal." I teased my friend for having such an imaginative mind.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't from Troy," suggested Briseis. My mind rapidly began to analyze her newest fantasy.  
  
"Perhaps this man is a warrior from a distant land, which is why his style of dress is so unfamiliar. I'll bet that after hearing all of those stories about how the Greek fighter Hercules kidnapped your Aunt Hesione, your mind created a subconscious image of him." Briseis brooded over my statement for a moment.  
  
"It's a interesting explanation, Nea. I'll have to admit, your interpretation goes right along with my dream when he took me captive on our beach." I smirked at her.  
  
"Someone has a thing for being abducted." Briseis blushed, but boldly proclaimed, "The idea of being totally possessed by a man entices me." I inwardly agreed.  
  
"His voice seemed to call to me from across the sky, I was powerless to move. I can't recall the entire dream, but I do know he whispered, 'Remember me' before I woke." Briseis seemed lost in her own world, but then she suddenly jumped, as if jolted by lightening from Zeus himself.  
  
"Oh Nea, I just had an impossible thought. What if the desirable one who appears in my dreams was Apollo?" I howled with laughter. Now this was where our thoughts differed about the Gods. I was of the opinion that the Gods minded their own business and didn't meddle in the affairs of mortals, and that those claiming to have seen the Gods were lying. On the other hand, Briseis believed that the Gods occasionally did visit the earth.  
  
"I think my warrior interpretation was far more logical than your mystery man turning out to be a God."  
  
"Oh you're no fun, Nea," she emphasized, not really meaning it.  
  
"If you ever were to meet such a man, would you go up and talk to him, even if he produced a dangerous aura, Briseis?" Her eyes fixed themselves on mine, and she answered, "If there was even a glimmer of hope that I thought he was the god that we serve, then yes."  
  
"You're insane," I told her, half-amused, half-afraid of her delusional thinking.  
  
"You mean you wouldn't go near him if he appeared to you?" Now she looked at me as if I was the crazy one.  
  
"No, especially not if he was clutching a blood-drenched sword. I've known his kind, your warrior doesn't seem like someone who cares for anything other than killing and his own glory. Don't take this the wrong way, but he doesn't exactly sound like my type." Disbelievingly, she encouraged me to continue.  
  
"Alright then, describe your perfect man." I sighed dreamily and began to talk.  
  
"He would be considerably skinnier, yet still have well defined arms and a smooth chest, that sort of thing." I shifted my weight, trying to sink down into the couch for support and closed my eyes. "It wouldn't matter to me if he were some invincible fighter, I would prefer for him to live on with me until we were old. As long as he was by my side, sensitive to my feelings, and loving me for who I truly am, I would be the happiest girl in all of Troy. I can just glimpse his beautiful face and soft features, his tousled dark curls and brown eyes are penetrating into my soul." My eyelids fluttered open, and Briseis could discern the despair that lurked there. Wordlessly, she pulled me into a hug, as a couple of stray tears trickled down my cheeks.  
  
"I saw P-Paris, it was him," I sobbed desperately into her shoulder.  
  
"Shh, Nea, you are going to be alright," she emphasized. "Don't let my cousin get you down." She brushed my hair away from my face as she attempted to sooth me.  
  
"Briseis, y-you have to help me get over him," I sniffled. "It' s the only way I'll ever survive. We could never be together anyway, even if he did reciprocate my feelings of love." She sighed knowingly, "Now we know why this job is often called Apollo's Curse." I smiled through my tears, but still clutched her back. Briseis offered to let me share her large bed, which I accepted gratefully.  
  
"Try and get some rest, things can't get much worse than this, can they?" I left her rhetorical question unanswered, and she took the hint, quickly falling asleep. Lying awake, I forced myself to think optimistically. Now that I realize that he has completely changed, I won't waste any more of my time on my silly infatuation. My devotion to the Gods shall be my strength, my friendship with Briseis shall be my comfort in this never- ending cycle of night and day. Slipping into dream world, I couldn't fathom that my life was about to become even more complicated.  
  
End Ch. 3  
  
How was it? Did I switch moods too quickly? I hope this chappie wasn't too emotionally laden, I tried to keep most of it light toned. Ladies, who liked my descriptions of Achilles and Paris? Let me say this, our favorite priestesses are incredibly lucky, since I know what they will experience in the chapters to come. Hehe! Did anyone catch my allusions to the Josh Groban song? (which I love so much) 


	4. Hopes and Fears

Disclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Paris/OC, Achilles/Briseis  
  
Author's note: No Helen here! Not that I don't like her character, I do and I have another fic in the works about her, but how can Daphnea get Paris with the supposedly most beautiful woman in the world hanging around?! Brad Pitt Fans: Achilles is coming in chapter 5, I promise!!! Too bad you have to wait until I return from France. I leave on Monday and won't be coming back until June 18. So don't check back for chappie 5 until at least June 19. I'm planning on writing some fic on the LONG plane ride just for you guys!!  
  
A BIG Thanks to: XxDiesel31Xx, Nevasaiel, aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50, ChristaTurner, yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds, Nequi, bree08, Grace, Elle, Preciousbabyblue, Plastic Perfect, Larrikin, Audrey-ray, Tropicalstar91, Dark-Bitch, Soccer-Bitch, Picklegal, LowRyderBabe69, Helen Of Sparta, Mrs. M, Lili, baphomet, some unknown girl, and Mandy  
  
Bonus Points: Oh, an anyone who recognizes Daphnea's "ancient tune" (title and artist) will be my hero. Take a guess when you review. Hint: It is NOT that current.  
  
Ch 4: Hopes and Fears  
  
Daphnea was weaving her way through the bustling marketplace, her arms weighted down from her many purchaces. Her ornate black and gold dress fluttered in the harsh Trojan wind as she contentedly sang an ancient tune. "Is this love, or am I dreaming? Is this the love that I've been searching for?" Heading towards the fruit vendor, she didn't notice a beggar shuffling in her direction. They collided and Daphnea's newly bought provisions scattered across the dusty ground.  
  
"Oops, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Daphnea as she knelt down to help up the beggar. "I must not have been watching where I was going, my head's been in the clouds lately." Daphnea recognized the disheveled woman almost immediately. "Alexandra?"  
  
"Oh my lady, please forgive me," murmured the former priestess.  
  
"No harm done," Daphnea told her with a smile. "The food is replaceable."  
  
"No, I meant to apologize about how horribly my friends and I had treated you when we were children living in the palace, and how I let that treatment endure when we were both serving Apollo. I was incredibly jealous of your close friendship with the prince. And then as we grew older, of your effortless kindness and wisdom that you bestowed upon those who sought your advice as a priestess." Alexandra hung her head in shame, and Daphnea's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"You were envious of me?! But why?" Alexandra sighed with remorse.  
  
"Where do I start? Obviously I wanted your innocence and beauty, as well as your unwavering faith in the Gods."  
  
"Alexandra, you are completely mistaken, I've had my doubts about the Gods' existence when my life had taken turns for the worse," Daphnea informed her.  
  
"You have always radiated with effortless goodness, which must've influenced your husband so much that he changed his old ways!" Daphnea shrugged modestly. Alexandra continued, wanting to tell her more. She blurted, "I've fallen victim to the bottle, and abused my access as a priestess to the sacred wine. Now I'm addicted to the foul drink." Daphnea's forehead wrinkled into a sympathetic frown.  
  
"Oh you poor dear," she comforted the girl, laying a hand on her shoulder. Alexandra continued telling her sad tale, ending with, "Soon my riches that I'd inherited were gone, and here I am today, living on the streets." She looked down at her feet, shamefaced.  
  
"Alexandra, do not despair. Do you still have family?" Alexandra affirmed, "Yes, my aunt and uncle, but..."  
  
"Then go back home and stay with them while you figure out how to start over."  
  
"But I can't pay for ..." Alexandra trailed off.  
  
"Yes you can." After rummaging in her bag, Daphnea produced some money and handed it to her former adversary.  
  
"But my lady, I could never accept this, I'm not worthy," she protested.  
  
"Please take it and return home; I know your family will help you." Alexandra bent down and kissed the hem of her royal robes in gratitude.  
  
"I won't ever forget your kindness you have shown me this day." The former beggar took off running, still clutching the money.  
  
"That was very generous of you, my love." Slowly turning around, Daphnea found herself face to face with her husband.  
  
"Oh hello dear! This is a surprise, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't bear being away from you." Daphnea put her hands on her hips, recognizing a teasing remark when she heard one.  
  
"Uh-huh. So what's the real reason you came all the way to the marketplace?" He beamed at her, causing Daphnea's heart to flutter erratically.  
  
"Our house is finished!! And it looks stunning, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Really?!" she squealed with excitement as he pulled her in for a quick hug. "I can't believe you're actually excited about this," she told him. "What have I done to make you not want to live in the palace?"  
  
He whispered, "You've done plenty, by helping me to realize that we don't need all of that to be happy. That we should live independently." Holding her hand, Daphnea's husband led her down the road until they reached their new humble home not too far from the grandiose palace.  
  
"My Prince, we just put on the finishing touches this morn. I hope you are satisfied with the final product."  
  
"Satisfied, are you kidding? Our house looks excellent!" Then he remembered his wife. "Oh, pardon me. Jason, this is my lovely wife Daphnea. Nea, this is Jason, our architect, who grew up with my father." She made the sign of formal greeting and he returned it.  
  
"So this is the young maiden who ensnared the youngest Prince of Troy." He looked at she questioningly, his eyes twinkling, illuminating his otherwise grizzled face. "How ever did you manage it, I never thought he would settle down!" Daphnea blushed and looked back at Paris, slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and invited the architect to dinner.  
  
"I'd love to join you, but maybe some other time. You kids have fun tonight," he winked at Paris who in turn put his arm around his wife protectively as the architect retreated. As soon as he was out of sight, Paris scooped up Daphnea in his arms and carried her across the newly built threshold. After he gently set her down, Daphnea's stomach began to growl.  
  
"How about some dinner?" she asked him.  
  
"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "The bedroom is this way."  
  
"Paris!" she groaned in mock annoyance. "Can you think of nothing else, we just got here!"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Ever since they moved in our bed," he said in a husky voice, "I've wanted to take you, there in that room." He motioned to a door at the end of the hallway, and turned back to her. "Now, does that sound so bad?"  
  
"Well, no," she considered, smirking. Before he could say anything else, she darted down the hall, into the bedroom, and dove under the covers after removing her sandals. Paris followed suit, bolting the wooden door behind him with a loud 'clunk'. Daphnea's breath caught in her throat as she saw the raw emotions of love and lust in her husband's eyes. She could tell that he had every intention of having his way with her this night. He slid under the blankets and began tenderly massaging the back of her neck. Daphnea sighed contentedly, loving every waking moment spent with him, her Paris. He leant over to kiss her, and she felt Paris' warm breath on her face. Paris' lips grazed hers, but Daphnea pulled away, reluctantly denying herself of inevitable pleasure.  
  
"Do you smell something burning?" she asked. He looked at her disappointedly, and gave her a convincing puppy dug look.  
  
"What?" he said, quite dazed, trying to pull her back down to him.  
  
"Paris, I'm serious. Let me go, I'll be right back."  
  
Daphnea quickly exited their bedroom and she heard him give a groan of frustration. A smoky scent assaulted her nose, and she rushed towards the front door, trying to locate its source. Daphnea yanked open the door, and was greeted by a horrifying blaze. The city was burning! Smoke billowed in through the wide-open door, and invading soldiers tossed a flaming torch at right at her. Daphnea ducked, and it sailed past her, igniting a plant inside her home.  
  
"Look, a woman. Come here, my pretty, we'll take care of you!" The soldiers laughed as she visibly shook in fear. One lunged for her, and Daphnea leapt back inside, slamming the door behind her. "Apollo help us," she thought. "Troy is burning, Paris and I need to get out!" The smoke had thickened, making it impossible for Daphnea to see. She began crawling in the direction that she thought was the bedroom.  
  
"Nea! Where are you?" she heard Paris' frantic yells, coming from the left of her.  
  
"I'm here, Paris!" She screamed, desperately trying to get to him.  
  
"Help me, the bed's on fire!" Daphnea heard her husband's fearful cries, and forced herself to keep moving. She reached the bedroom door at last, and tried to open it. Alas, it was still locked!  
  
"Nea, I can't hardly breathe," choked out Paris, on the other side.  
  
"Unlock the door!" she screamed. When she received no answered, she banged on the door with her fists.  
  
"No!! Paris, don't give up! Paris!" she sobbed, feeling the smoke begin to close in on her.  
  
"Nea! Nea, wake up." Someone was shaking her. Daphnea opened her eyes and found herself looking at a very alarmed Briseis. She let out a sigh of relief; she was safe in the temple of the Sun God. "You were shouting, something about my cousin?"  
  
Daphnea sat up quickly, her neck and back was cool with sweat. "It was a horrifying nightmare!" she gasped, feeling her heart thudding. "There was a terrible fire, Paris was trapped, and I couldn't rescue him fast enough." The frantic sensations still lingered, and she hugged Briseis for comfort.  
  
"Don't worry, Daphnea, we are quite safe here."  
  
"Yes, but Troy was being invaded! It was all so real!"  
  
"Most dreams do seem real. Now, come on, it is time for morning prayer."  
  
The young acolytes pulled on their white robes and joined the rest of the temple staff for worship. As they uttered the familiar chants, Daphnea's thoughts gradually returned to normal. During the prayer asking for continued peace between Troy and other countries, Daphnea joined in wholeheartedly. "May the rays of Apollo continue to protect our beloved city from it's enemies." The high priest then gave the sign that worship was over. Briseis and Daphnea made their way into the kitchen for a simple morning meal of bread and fruit. They noticed Alexandra was surrounded by her usual group of gossiping priestesses at the other table, and heard snatched of the conversation that suspiciously sounded like 'Paris' and 'bed'.  
  
"Ignore them," said Briseis resolutely, and Daphnea tried to obey.  
  
After breakfast, Daphnea began her absolute favorite duty as a priestess. Which was to offer counsel to the townspeople of Troy. Striding out onto the temple steps, she was approached by a pretty young woman holding an offering of grain.  
  
"My daughter, what is it that you seek?" Daphnea stepped into her role as a priestess, urging her voice to sound authoritative, and her words convincing.  
  
"Priestess of Apollo," began the woman nervously, "I need your advice. You see, I've just found out that I am pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations on this blessed event." Daphnea kept her voice low and even.  
  
"Thank you," said the woman softly. "But it will not be blessed. You see, I am unmarried, and to have a baby out of wedlock would bring shame upon my family. What can I do prevent my child from being called a bastard?"  
  
"Do you still know the father?"  
  
"Yes milady. We have been lovers. He just hasn't wanted to commit to me, but I am certain of his love and devotion. He is often away, fighting in battles overseas." Daphnea thought hard, how could she thwart this unfavorable scenario? She decided to use the information freely given to her, to solve this dilemma.  
  
"Did you know that sometimes, the servants of Apollo are granted the gift of foresight?"  
  
"Of course. Do you see something in store for my child?" asked the soon to be mother anxiously.  
  
Daphnea knew that her occupation allowed her to take liberties, and if she had to fib in order to improve someone's life, she would do so.  
  
"I see him becoming a great warrior, and defending Troy for many years to come. But only if he grows up knowing his father, who can show him the finer points of swordsmanship."  
  
"So you think I should marry my lover?"  
  
"Yes, and if he won't agree, just inform him of his child's glorious future," Daphnea said regally.  
  
"Oh thank you!" The young woman began to weep quietly. "Now I can enjoy my child's birth, knowing that his father will be around to support us." Daphnea smiled at her, almost wistfully.  
  
"I do what I can to assuage people's fears."  
  
"Priestess, you have given me a much needed sense of calm. I must get back to my home now. Give your God my thanks."  
  
"I will," promised Daphnea as she longingly watched the woman descend the steps and make the long trek across the beach back to the city.  
  
Throughout the day, Daphnea collected many gifts for Apollo as she helped the people of Troy with their problems and concerns. She knew Briseis was doing the same. Stopping only for the midday meal, Daphnea was exhausted by the time the Sun God took his respite beyond the horizon. The acolytes ate their dinner quietly, and joined the high priest in the main chamber for evening prayer. Sweet, musky incense filled the air as the servants of Apollo sung hymns of praise, and hope for a plentiful harvest. Daphnea tried to stay focused on the elaborate ceremony, but found her mind drifting to the younger son of King Priam.  
  
Luckily for her, the worship service ended early. The priestesses carried the grain that they received during the day into the spacious storeroom, and they were finished with their duties. Briseis practically dragged her best friend back to her chambers. As she shut the door behind them, Briseis blurted, "I know there was more to that dream than you told me. Out with it." Daphnea shared all that she could recall, about Alexandra's fate, and being married to Paris.  
  
Briseis teased her friend, "Now who is having the lusty fantasies?"  
  
"Very funny," snapped Daphnea. She asked a bit more subdued, "So what do you think? About my dream?"  
  
"It seems to me that this dream is full of your deepest hopes and desires."  
  
"That I want Alexandra to become a beggar?"  
  
"Well, maybe not that part," she giggled. "You hope that you would react in such a generous manner if you were ever faced with helping that whore, and it played out like that in your dream. And you obviously wish to change Paris into a man that you could happily marry."  
  
"But what about the fire at the end?" Briseis frowned.  
  
"Now that bothers me. Excuse me if I don't interpret it as your eternal love burning for my cousin." Daphnea gave a small snort, and Briseis realized that her last remark wasn't that amusing. "Sorry. I don't understand that part, why would your dream suddenly turn into a nightmare."  
  
Daphnea interjected, "Briseis have you ever thought about having children?"  
  
"What? Nea, where did THAT come from?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I was helping a young woman who was pregnant today, and it hit me. As long as we are priestesses, we can never bring life into this world."  
  
"You are correct. But isn't that why we signed on in the first place? To be free from the trials of men, and motherhood?"  
  
"Well yes, but sometimes I can help feel like something is missing in my life."  
  
"I think about it too. But, I wouldn't want to give up this job unless I found someone who I thought would be the perfect father of my children."  
  
"I feel the same way." They smiled at each other, sharing that bond of thinking that only best friends and sisters could. Daphnea and Briseis continued to go about their acolyte duties that week, which never seemed to differ from those of the week before. Their only time for enjoyment was when Briseis would continue to tell her best friend of the mysterious golden-haired warrior who plagued her dreams each night. The two priestesses had sunk into a dull routine, and they longed for it to be broken. They got their wish the next morning. "Dong! Dong! Dong!" The tolling of the great bell of Troy awakened Briseis with a start. She raced to the window, and her view of the beach confirmed the already sickening dread that was growing in the pit of her stomach. Daphnea hurried into her best friend's room, the terrible news escaping her soft lips. "Troy is under attack!!"  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
See you guys in about 2 weeks!! Since I'm going to (gasp) Paris!!! I know this chappie didn't do much to move the plot along, but I am a dream FIEND and I wanted you to see what the priestesses do everyday. The plot will unfold in the next few chapters. Oh, I'm sorry about the cliffie, Mandy who has read my PotC stuff can tell you that I do that a lot. 


	5. Achilles' Arrival

Disclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Paris/OC, Achilles/Briseis  
  
To all Homer Purists: Back off. I'm writing fic based on the movie, and it's posted in the Troy section. If I was writing a story that was true to the Iliad, it would be posted in the books/Homer section. I KNOW Achilles and Patroclus were lovers and not cousins in the Iliad; I've read it, thank you very much.  
  
On a nicer note. Beaucoup Thanks to my awesome reviewers: Orlilover15, Some Random Girl, LowRyderBabe69, Tropicalstar91, Captain America, Austin B, Tennis Taters, Preciousbabyblue, All American Girl 50, Mystery, Baphomet, yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds, Helen of Sparta, Mrs. M, Veronica, darkbitch, soccer-bitch, and Starangel Caelum SunSoar.  
  
Wishmistress81 and Larrikin: You win...ding ding ding! The ancient song was indeed 'Is this Love' by Whitesnake. Go 80s songs, you rock for knowing the challenge.  
  
Is it just me or do a lot of my reviewers have ADD? Its okay, I love you for it. It's just really amusing reading all of the random stuff that people post under reviews. Did my writing do that to you? LOL.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm back from (Paris) France and it was an awesome trip! Just to let you know, I'm working as a camp counselor this summer and I can only post on the weekends. So, the updates won't be quite as frequent, I'm sad to say. But... here it is, Achilles fans, the long awaited chapter! I hope I captured the essence of his character correctly. Please let me know, if you have any suggestions or places where I need to improve. I was really tired from the time change so I hope this chapter turned out okay. You might notice some of the Briseis/Achilles lines are directly from the movie. I kept the ones that I liked or could remember, and added my own little twists. This story is 'loosely based' on the movie. Enjoy!  
  
Priestess of Apollo  
  
CH. 5: Achilles' Arrival  
The two priestesses glanced at each other in mutual terror; their beloved city was about to be invaded! Looking outside, they glimpsed the hundreds of approaching ships, and the sunlight reflecting off their sails, dotting the Aegean.  
  
"Nea, we'll never make it back to the city in time, it's too far!" Briseis assessed the situation as calmly as possible.  
  
"Then we'll have to make a stand in the temple," Nea bravely replied.  
  
"You don't think the man leading the attack could be..." Briseis trailed off uncertainly. Grimly, Nea answered, "I have no doubt the treachery of Agamemnon is behind this."  
  
"But what cause do the Greeks have to go to war with us? My cousin returned the Spartan Queen, it cannot be that," Briseis pondered aloud as they rushed into the main area for worship. The temple staff continued to stream into the vast hall as the high priest called for silence.  
  
"We shall greet the enemy in peace and with open arms. Not even the Greeks would dare lay siege to a temple of Apollo." Praying for a swift victory and for the Sun God to shine favorably upon their city, the priestesses formed a circle and joined hands. Daphnea felt the prayers would offer little protection from the invaders, but she participated wholeheartedly. As soon as the prayer was complete, she dragged Briseis over to a small opening between the slate columns. Pressing their eyes to the crack of sunlight, they watched helplessly as the first of the offending vessels land on the beach. Briseis gasped, "What kind of ship has black sails?" Daphnea felt an intense stab of foreboding as the first warrior leapt out onto the sand, brandishing his spear. Although the Greeks were too far away from the temple to be seen as anything larger than beetles scuttling across the sand, Daphnea knew it would be only minutes before the attackers reached her. Briseis seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Hector will come with his army to protect us." Daphnea had her doubts, for already she could see that the leader of the Greek army was an efficient killer. She also feared that Hector's army would be too busy fighting to remember them.  
  
"I hope so." They shared a grim smile. Both knew that the temple staff wouldn't be able to repel the attackers, because weapons weren't permitted within Apollo's sacred walls.  
  
"Prisetesses of Apollo," the high priest delivered, "I ask for you to wait here while the men negotiate your safe passage. May the Gods watch over you." He seemed confident in his speech, but Daphnea and Briseis could tell he was putting up a brave front as not to scare the women. Briseis squeezed her best friend's hand reassuringly as the temple women filed into the innermost sanctuary. It was unusually quiet, even Alexandra and her gossiping friends seemed to understand the seriousness of their situation.  
  
The minutes crawled by, and Daphnea could hear the low murmuring of the priests. Then there was an absence of noise, and the startling clang of swords. The realization of what must've transpired stunned the priestesses, for the men whom they'd worked with each day had just passed into the land of Hades.  
  
Suddenly, a loud BANG sounded from outside the barricaded doors. "The Greeks are breaking in!" cried Alexandra, hysterically. "They'll kill us all!"  
  
"Wait, please don't panic," said Daphnea in an authoritative manner. "We need to leave this room in order to successfully escape." Briseis spoke up.  
  
"Besides, they won't kill you; the Greeks will take you captive and turn you all into slaves." The priestesses gasped in horror. She continued, "but these doors are strong, and will hold for awhile. Let's go out through the side door, and hide ourselves." Stupidly, Alexandra disagreed.  
  
"But the high priest said we should stay here..." Daphnea cut in, "Do you want to be taken captive?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Then we must hide." Daphnea and Briseis led the way out via the emergency side door.  
  
"Spread out," they instructed. "Hide in places free from gold and valuable items, since that is what the Greeks will want to steal." Daphnea pulled her friend away from the others. She whispered, "I know the prefect secret hiding spot." Briseis quickly followed her into the small temple storeroom, where grain, flower, fruits, and water were kept, in preparation for a crisis.  
  
"Good thinking, Nea." Briseis told her after they were safely inside. The sound of loud girly shrieks penetrated the room, for the Greeks had indeed found Alexandra. Daphnea and Briseis exchanged a sad look; while they weren't exactly fond of Alexandra, they certainly didn't wish for her to be captured by the enemy.  
  
"Nea, the Greeks will find us here eventually. Perhaps now is the time we should unseal the ancient door." Its bronze splendor had long since been hidden behind stacks of surplus grain.  
  
"You're right. Maybe it will lead us out of the temple and we can escape to the city unscathed. Apollo would want us to open it today," she rationalized. So the girls moved the grain, finally unblocking the great mysterious door.  
  
"You first," said Daphnea.  
  
Briseis frowned, "Do you hear yelling?" Her friend listened closely.  
  
"Yes, it's coming from the other side." Briseis looked afraid.  
  
"It's the Greeks coming to take us!" But just as they were about to run away, Daphnea stopped.  
  
"Wait. He's speaking Trojan!" The sound of yelling wasn't as muffled as before.  
  
"Maybe it's Hector come to rescue us after all!" The unknown man knocked on the door, and the echo reverberated off the walls. Briseis slowly opened it. "By the Gods – Paris!" She gave her cousin a quick hug. Daphnea was completely astounded. I can't believe that he is here, standing right in front of me! But this is no time to be shy, she thought.  
  
"Paris, how did you get in here?" He looked mildly surprised to see her. Motioning to the door he explained, "From the tunnel. It is one of the oldest secrets of Troy; it runs underground all the way from the Palace.  
  
"Cousin, where is Hector?"  
  
"He's busy leading the cavalry right now, so my father sent me instead to bring all of Apollo's priestesses to safety. Where are the rest of you?" Briseis replied, "They are hiding, because we are currently under siege. Come, let's take the tunnel to the Palace."  
  
Paris looked ready to go back, but instead he determinedly told them, "No. I must save the others". He left the storeroom, his bow and arrows drawn.  
  
"Be careful!" Daphnea called after him, worried for his safety. The two priestesses watched nervously as Paris successfully shot down three of the enemy soldiers. But then they witnessed his back stiffen; he began to back away slowly into the storeroom. Daphnea could understand why he was afraid; in front of Paris stood a menacing, golden-haired warrior. It was the leader that she'd glimpsed earlier on the beach.  
  
The young Trojan prince retreated back into the storeroom and said, "Come, we must go to the palace! It's not safe here." He grabbed Daphnea's hand and they moved towards the entrance to the tunnel. But Briseis was instead intently walking out toward the temple.  
  
"Cousin, what do you think you're doing?!" Paris asked her frantically. "We have to go. Now!"  
  
"I just want another peek," she told him offhandedly. "I'll need to give an accurate description of the leader of the Greek army to Uncle Priam." Daphnea knew Briseis had other reasons for her rash actions.  
  
"Briseis, don't! It doesn't matter if he's exceedingly handsome, he is dangerous!" But the royal priestess persisted, continuing on out the door. In an instant, two Greek soldiers grabbed and forced her to come with them.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked, struggling to no avail. Daphnea was terrified for her best friend, and called out, "Bri—mmmph!" Paris had covered her mouth with his hand, stifling her cry. While she inwardly savored the sweet contact, Daphnea glared angrily at him. Paris whispered an explanation, his warm breath tickling her ears.  
  
"We can't let them hear you. We must flee."  
  
"But what about Briseis? We can't just let the Greeks take her." He glared back.  
  
"I can't battle the Greek leader alone."  
  
"Fine." Daphnea crossed her arms and taunted, "You never did learn to fight that well, did you?" Paris retorted, "I'm the best archer in all of Troy. What does it matter (A/N: he says it matt-a, with that beautiful 'Trojan' accent) if my skills with the sword are not comparable to those of my older brother's." He carefully reopened the heavy door and they began the long trek to the palace.  
  
As soon as they were safely a ways down the shadowy passageway, Daphnea spoke. "Actually, I thought your skills with a sword are quite renowned throughout our city. After all, you did steal the Spartan King's wife for a day." He smirked at the double entendre.  
  
"And you want to find out if the stories are true?" Paris goaded her in a low voice. Daphnea shivered a bit when she realized what he was implying.  
  
"No. Unlike some priestesses, I happen to take my Apollonian vows very seriously," she emphasized.  
  
"I'll bet you do." He smoothed her hair away from her face and moved in for a kiss, but she pushed him away.  
  
"I can't," she whispered. He looked at her knowingly.  
  
"You can't, or you won't?" Daphnea didn't answer. They fell silent for awhile; their footsteps echoed and reverberated in the long tunnel. The silence was deafening, and a question was gnawing at her.  
  
"Do you think we're going to have a full scale war with the Greeks?"  
  
Paris sighed, "I don't know. I presume that my father, Hector, and the elders will discuss the possibilities of war tonight. I really don't prefer to fight, but..." Daphnea was so intent on listening to his voice that she didn't see a rock that lay directly in their path. She stumbled and fell into the prince's strong arms.  
  
"Sorry, I really can't see very well down here." Daphnea managed to keep her voice from trembling, as he slowly released her.  
  
"Here. Hold my hand; I know this tunnel well. Nea, I promise I won't try anything." She took his hand gratefully. They kept pressing on, hand in hand down the seemingly endless passageway. While Daphnea had outwardly rejected his advances, she was enjoying the closeness. She secretly never wanted to let go of Paris' hand.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Two scruffy Myrmidons were now dragging Briseis down the now Greek-occupied beach. She'd landed a couple of well-placed kicks on her captors, but they had retaliated, giving her a bloody lip and some facial bruises. For now, she'd decided that the wisest course of action was to keep still. The frightened priestess was brought into a small hut, tied firmly to a wooden post, and left alone.  
  
Oh why did I have to look at that Greek again; I'm too impetuous, she inwardly castigated herself. Because he greatly resembled the ruggedly gorgeous man from her dream, her mind argued. It was true, for his dirty blonde locks, light blue eyes, and defining leather skirt was exactly as she'd remembered from the dream. I don't understand my attraction to this foreigner, it has only led me to disaster, she thought despairingly. What if I'm treated as the lowest of concubines, and given over to the Greek army to be their plaything? In my fantasy of a dream, it was very exciting and romantic to be captured by my mystery man, since he'd loved me. But now that I've allowed this to happen to me, the reality is quite the opposite. I'm scared, I miss Nea and my family, and...  
  
Someone burst unexpectedly through the animal skin flaps and entered the tent. Briseis tensed as she prepared herself for the worst possible outcome of the encounter.  
  
"What's your name, girl?" Recognizing the voice, she spun around to see the golden-haired Greek before her. "I must not answer," she inwardly coached herself. Even though Briseis didn't speak, it made no difference to the warrior.  
  
"I'm Achilles, in case you wanted to know." Achilles strode over to the water-filled urn and splashed the clear liquid on his sweaty face. Briseis' eyes were following his every move. But when he began to strip down to cleanse his demigod-esque body, she abashedly averted her gaze. "And believe me, you'll need to remember my name, since I am your master and you are now my property." His words struck a nerve.  
  
"I belong to no one," she informed him quietly, yet with malice. Before he could respond, Briseis continued, "And why did you cut down three defenseless priests? They were good men, and wouldn't have posed a threat to your army." Achilles sneered at her.  
  
"As a warrior, I could not allow them to live; I needed to uphold my reputation as the fiercest fighter in all of Greece! But you wouldn't understand about winning glory, would you priestess?" He said the last word mockingly.  
  
"And a dumb brute like you wouldn't know anything about giving their life to the Gods," Briseis retorted.  
  
"I fear no man nor God, especially not Apollo. Why you dedicate your life to the Sun God, I'll never understand. He smirked, "The romance must be completely one-sided." Briseis glared at Achilles.  
  
"I pity men like you, whose only talent in life is killing." The Greek found a spare cloth, wetted it, and approached the bound Trojan girl.  
  
"I'm told that killing isn't my only talent." Their eyes met and he started to wipe away the dried blood from her pretty face. She thought anxiously, I can't like the man who killed my priests, it would be so wrong! So she batted the cloth away, meaning to toss it across the tent. Instead, it hit an astonished Achilles square in the face.  
  
That was how Eudorus found them, Briseis with her arms folded across her chest, Achilles with water dripping off his chin.  
  
"Milord, King Agamemnon wishes to see you now."  
  
"Tell him I'll come when I'm ready," Achilles flippantly told his Myrmidon friend. Eudorus hesitated, then reluctantly replied, "Yes, Lord Achilles." He departed, and Achilles immediately wiped off the excess water.  
  
"You are brave, young priestess. Not many would dare challenge the great Achilles." He moved closer to where she was tied and took hold of her clammy hands. "You don't have to fear me, girl. You're the only Trojan that I can say that to." Briseis couldn't bring herself to pull away; she was transfixed by his commanding presence. As Achilles turned to leave, she softly called, "My name's Briseis." He walked out, turned and faced her, and sincerely said, "Briseis. I'll remember the name."  
  
Alone again, Briseis' thoughts swirled like the Aegean on a particularly stormy day. I hope that Achilles won't turn me over to his king. No, he'd never do that. Besides, he wants me for himself; I just know it. But I don't like being his captive. I'm not cut out to be a slave, and I refuse to sink to a whore's level. Then why, by Apollo, did I take pleasure in the sweet tingling in my hands when he subtly caressed them? Oh no, I'm falling for this Achilles! She realized this, not all unhappily.  
  
End CH. 5: The plot is moving! Woot. I have some new ideas for the next chapter, and I have the French Versailles castle gardens to thank for them. You'll see! Also, the 'Remember' song from Troy convinced me to get Josh Groban's CD, and it's wonderful. He has the BEST voice; I totally recommend it! He even sings in Italian.  
  
New Challenge: You guys seemed to like the last one. So, here's another. If you took out Daphnea from my title, what movie/book could the acronym stand for? 


	6. Gardens of Troy

Disclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Paris/OC, Achilles/Briseis  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you all really make my day!! Congrats to everyone who understood that Priestess Of Apollo has the same acronym as Prisoner Of Azkaban. But that was too easy.  
  
Author's note: This chapter has lots of descriptions, which mostly come from the inspirations of the Versailles Castle gardens. I tried to recreate what I saw, heard and felt. Visiting there was probably my highlight of the trip to France. I could totally imagine Paris walking out from behind one of the hedges. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Gardens of Troy  
  
Daphnea took almost no notice of Troy's current war with the Greeks. Paris had invited her to live in the palace with the Trojan Royal family; Daphnea felt quite safe within the impregnable citadel. Although Paris' older brother Hector was often absent from the morning and midday meals, she had no other indication that the war even existed. During the past few weeks, Paris had given her a tour of his grandiose home and she was beginning to adjust to palace life. Besides eating meals with him, Daphnea had gone swimming, riding horses, and even watched as Paris perfected his amazing archery skills. They were rekindling their old friendship and it seemed to be having positive effects on both of their moods.  
  
Warmth flooded Daphnea's senses as she awoke, snuggly cocooned in the blue and gold blankets upon her massive feather bed. Sighing with contentment, she recalled that Paris promised to show her the gardens today. Grinning, she shook off the covers and pulled on a borrowed robe of rich Trojan blue. As the silky garment caressed her soft skin, the Apollonian priestess felt blessed to enjoy the luxuries that the Royal family had generously bestowed upon her. Daphnea brushed her long hair until it shone and left it down; Paris did say he liked it better that way. After freshening up in the adjoining bathroom, she headed down several corridors and spiral staircases towards the dining hall. On her way, Daphnea overheard two of the female servants gossiping.  
  
"You have to admit, Athene, he sure has seemed much happier since he brought that priestess here."  
  
"You're right. I'll bet she's making Paris very happy, if you know what I mean." Athene elbowed her friend in the ribs, and they both giggled.  
  
Daphnea watched, amusedly as the servants scampered away as she approached. I seriously doubt I have anything to do with Paris' newfound happiness, she thought. Even if I did, it certainly isn't due to the reason the servants think!  
  
Entering the dining hall, she spied Paris already sitting at the lengthy table. The prince immediately stood up when he noticed her, and enveloped Daphnea in a friendly hug when she came to sit down beside him.  
  
"'Morning, Nea!" Paris beamed at her, and continued to stare at her as the royal family ate their breakfast. Daphnea was confused by his odd behavior.  
  
"Paris, why do you keep looking at me?" she asked, bluntly.  
  
"Because, I can't wait to show you the gardens," he replied, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "There is something that I know you will really appreciate. It wasn't there when you were younger, my father has since expanded the gardens with surplus money from the treasury."  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Daphnea said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"I must speak with Hector about something, but you can go ahead. I'll meet you at the entrance to the gardens." Paris quickly left the room. Daphnea hurriedly finished her meal and went outside to the gardens to wait for her friend. She sat on a wooden bench that featured intricate carvings of horses, and was soon lost in thought, under the cloudy skies.  
  
"Enjoying the outdoors?" Daphnea looked up in surprise and rested her eyes on a portly, older man, wearing full Trojan armor. She remembered being introduced to him at dinner on her first night in the palace. Was he a high-ranking officer? Ah, yes I remember, his name was General Glaucus.  
  
"Yes." She looked down at the ground, and willed him to leave her alone. For some reason, Daphnea didn't trust the man at all; he alarmed her with his forwardness.  
  
"Daphnea is it?" He asked, with an undertone of lust. "Weren't you residing in the temple of Apollo before it was sacked?" She looked up at him to answer, and he stepped even closer.  
  
"I was." She kept her voice neutral, as not to give him any indication how much his presence was disturbing her. Glaucus' eyes raked over her, and Daphnea felt that he was mentally undressing her.  
  
"Nea, are you ready to see the most beautiful garden ever?" Paris suddenly walked up beside the bench, and she quickly rose.  
  
"Yes, I am. Let's go," she answered, still looking down.  
  
"General," Paris acknowledged the older man and nodded at him. As soon as they'd entered the garden's edge through an arch of climbing ivy, Nea told Paris how Glaucus had come on to her.  
  
"I wouldn't be too concerned. He won't got near you, since I, umm, told him you were sleeping with me," Paris trailed off.  
  
"What?!" she yelped. "Paris!!"  
  
"It was for your own protection!" Paris protested.  
  
"That 'fact' isn't going to stop him when you aren't around," Daphnea pointed out.  
  
"I think it will. You see, Glacus tried the same thing on Princess Andromache. Only after she told Hector, my brother was so furious that he gave the General a scar near his left eye. I doubt that old bag will ever come near any girl who is with one of the Trojan princes." Paris made light of the situation, so Daphnea put the repulsive man out of her mind.  
  
Any unpleasant thoughts disappeared from her mind as Paris led them deeper into the garden, through the dense foliage along a dirt path. They came to a clearing where an impressive fountain splashed and spluttered its secrets to all who came near. Daphnea sat down on the grass and murmured, "It's so peaceful," as the mist floated by her face. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"  
  
"No," said Paris. "It's on the way to where we're going, but I did want you to see this particular fountain."  
  
"Hmm, I think I remember seeing this one before," recalled the Apollonian priestess.  
  
"Yes, it has been here practically since the founding of Troy," explained Paris. "You see the three water spouts?" She nodded. "The hidden meaning behind the three streams of water flowing into the main pool has been speculated for centuries. Would you like to take a guess?" Daphnea furrowed her brow.  
  
"Perhaps the fountain symbolizes the Gods of the three realms – there's Zeus of Mount Olympus, Poseidon of the Seas, and Hades of the Underworld."  
  
"Always thinking of the immortal ones, are we, priestess?" teased Paris. She grinned at him.  
  
"Alright then, what do you think, oh mighty prince?"  
  
"I've always believed that it denotes the balance between the mind, body, and spirit. One can only reach their equilibrium if all three separate facets are equally nurtured," Paris answered easily.  
  
"Wow," Daphnea spoke softly. "That was quite profound, coming from you."

He shrugged, "My mother used to say that the fountain represented then men in her life; my father, Hector, and I. She died, not too long ago." Daphnea could vaguely remember Queen Hecuba, who, when she was young, had been kind to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "How did she die?" Paris explained as they turned left and continued along a trail shaded by overhanging flowering branches. Off in the distance, soothing flute music could be heard. Daphnea looked at Paris questioningly. "Some of the court musicians will come out here to practice. Here we are." They rounded a corner and Daphnea's mouth dropped open in astonishment.  
  
Marble-carved statues of horses and divine beings stood proudly amid a massive sparkling lake. In the very center of the water was the Sun God, looking very menacing driving his chariot. The crashing of the waterfall upon the rocks mixed with wild birdcalls produced an exquisite cacophony of sound. Terraced green hedges and golden vases surrounded a small temple adjacent to the lake. Fragrant flowers of every color bloomed under the willow tree, which swayed in time with the light breeze.  
  
"Welcome to the 'Baths of Apollo', Nea," whispered Paris, hugging her from behind.  
  
"I love it!" she cried ecstatically. "Can we go swimming?"  
  
He winced, "it's a bit early for that. Besides, it's cloudy. However," his eyes flickered toward the temple, "with your influence..."  
  
"You want me to pray for sunlight?" He nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey, it couldn't hurt right?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed. Daphnea walked over to the temple and knelt before the minute figure of Apollo.  
  
"Oh mighty Sun Lord," she prayed, "Let your light be shone upon this garden. Your presence is requested here; all my life have I honored you... In everlasting glory, I magnify your sacred name. Amen." Slowly, she rose to her feet.  
  
"It's still cloudy," pointed out the Prince. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I'm not finished; there is another thing that I could try." Slowly, she began to move in time to the ancient flute melody. With a flurry of jumps, kicks, and leaps, the young priestess danced ever faster; her graceful arms seemed to beckon Paris to join her, and her raven hair fanned freely as she spun. After the dance was complete, she bowed at the Apollo figurine and collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

"Whew! That was a part of our (pant) sun dance. Sorry, I've been (pant) out of practice. Paris shook his head.  
  
"No, don't apologize. You were fantastic," he told her, meaningfully. "And look!" He pointed to the sky, where the sun was beginning to peek from behind its place behind the clouds. She chuckled, "It must be a coincidence."  
  
"You know, I always thought that the Gods left mortals alone and didn't intervene with our personal business," he confided.  
  
"Don't worry, I still believe that – and I'm a priestess!" Apparently, Paris thought that the newfound sun was enough to go swimming, because without warning, he peeled off his tunic and stripped down to his undergarments. Focus Nea, focus, she thought sternly. Do not stare directly at his chest! We were talking about the Gods, right...  
  
They waded out into the lake, discussing their religion and certain beliefs that they held. After awhile, Paris initiated a splashing match that led to Daphnea being completely submerged under the waterfall. She came up for air, coughing and flailing her arms. Thankfully the Prince pulled her out of the waterfall's unforgiving grasp and carried her to the safety of the lake's edge. She stayed nestled in his arms much longer than necessary, for he seemed content to hold her.

I love being this close to Paris, she thought dreamily. Wait, aren't you just friends with him, spoke up her inner voice of reason. Absolutely, she answered herself. Completely just friends. But you know you still want him, piped up her subconscious. I do not! She angrily argued back. And I'll prove it. She wriggled away from her friend.  
  
"Paris, I'm getting sleepy –maybe we could rest for a bit?"  
  
"A nap sounds good," he agreed, and immediately settled sown in the long grass near the temple. She nestled down in the cushiony flowerbed, under the watchfulness of the giant willow.  
  
The next thing she knew, Paris was shaking her awake. "Nea, you've got to see this!" She yawned, and then noticed the beautiful array of reds, oranges, and pinks scattered across the heavens. "Apollo has blessed us with the most vibrant sunset I've seen in years – it could be a sign." Paris was looking at her, only half joking.  
  
She asked curiously, "A sign meaning what?" He smirked at her.  
  
"You're the priestess, that's for you to discern." She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading back by now? We don't want to miss the evening meal." Paris started, "We could go back, unless you want to stay here and eat with me." He held out a bulging bag. "The servants packed us something. If you want, I can show you another of my favorite secret spots." Daphnea peered into the bag; inside was plenty of freshly baked bread, a wheel of cheese, tiny tomatoes, and plump red grapes. She pretended to consider leaving.  
  
"Hmm, I think I might want to eat with your family." Paris looked slightly hurt and his brown eyes became wide and pleading. "Well, if that's what you want..."  
  
"I'm totally kidding, silly!" She started laughing and although Paris shot a look of annoyance her way, Nea saw him visibly relax. "Did you really think I'd rather go back?" she asked as they began walking. Paris considered this for a moment.  
  
"Well, not many girls would actually choose to shorten their time alone with me in the secluded garden. She shook her head. "Such arrogance, Prince."  
  
"You know you like it." Daphnea groaned.  
  
"Are we there yet?" She mock-whined.  
  
"Almost." Eventually, the pair reached their destination.  
  
"I can't decide which fountain I like best." She and Paris had entered through one of the ten marble arches that encircled a life-size representation of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Water trickled from the fair Lady's vase into the waiting pond.  
  
"Well, while you're deciding," Paris handed her the bag and they sat next to each other on one of the benches. They began to eat their meal, enjoying each other's company and their tranquil surroundings. As the priestess and the Prince finished, crickets had begun their nightly serenade, the sun was saying its daily farewell, and the air turned cooler. The stars and their entire twinkling splendor made themselves known to the pair. Daphnea shivered, and Paris carefully covered her in his warm cape.  
  
"Thank you for spending the day with me," she said. Paris smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Anytime, Nea." The prince then turned to her and fingered the dangling amethyst seashell around her neck. "Thank you for our continued friendship," he whispered, and kissed her softly on the cheek. She dared not move or breathe, for she might break the spell that hung over them. "I must retire." He left a very confused priestess sitting in the garden, alone with her conflicting feelings.  
  
End Ch. 6  
  
My computer is an idiot, it keeps trying to change Daphnea to Daphnia, which are microscopic insects. Something tells me that our Prince Paris wouldn't be romantically interested in tiny bugs. This chappie is completely littered with symbolism, personification, etc. I hope I didn't go overboard with that stuff! Feel free and tell me which metaphors, similes, etc that you picked up on or liked/disliked. I just realized that Harry Potter's Whomping Willow is the ultimate embodiment of personification. How random! I blame my craziness on the 1st/2nd grade little kids at camp, who I was with practically 24/7! But it was really fun – sorry I couldn't post last week! I seriously had no time to write. I wish I could write faster, but the ideas take awhile to develop properly. I'm going for quality, not quantity.  
  
New Challenge: Potassium Hydroxide stands for the acronym of what upcoming Orlando movie? (If you get this you are my hero.)  
  
On an extremely happy note, Orlando Bloom is in my city! Right now!!! Haha, take that everyone who has made fun of Kentucky in the past! Go Louisville! (He's filming a movie, Elizabethtown, with Kirsten Dunst).


	7. Briseis in Captivity

Disclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Paris/OC, Achilles/Briseis  
  
Author's note: So many my reviewers figured out my latest challenge! What intelligent people, you guys know your chemistry and your Orlando news. Btw, I'm so psyched about Kingdom of Heaven. I can't believe that we all have to wait until May 2005. KOH=potassium hydroxide. We are all such geeks! LOL  
  
Ch. 7: Briseis in Captivity  
  
While Daphnea was nurturing her close friendship with Troy's most handsome prince, Briseis had been much less fortunate in her company. That night when she'd been held hostage by Achilles and his Myrmidons, greedy King Agamemnon discovered her and had his cronies move the young priestess into his extravagant tent. The Mycenaean ruler kept poor Briseis tied to a chair; only freeing her to eat, drink, and relieve herself.  
  
I'm lucky I haven't been harmed, the royal Trojan priestess realized after two weeks of such treatment. But I'm so bored, she thought. It's too bad that my only other company is another priestess who loathes me.  
  
Indeed, Alexandra was bound to a chair across from her, but she'd refused to answer Briseis' questions about how they could possibly escape. Needless to say, Briseis was extremely annoyed with the less than virtuous priestess.  
  
"Alexandra! Why don't you talk to me? I know we weren't exactly best friends back at the temple, but can't that be changed given our current circumstances?" Briseis pleaded. "Don't you want to even try and escape?"  
  
"No." Surprised she'd gotten a word from the other priestess, Briseis pressed her further.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Alexandra tossed her head snootily. "It's not like I have anything to go back to if we did manage to get out of here. Besides, Achilles will come for me eventually." Briseis frowned.  
  
"How can you be certain of that?"  
  
"He was eyeing me before. And I know when a man likes what he sees. If only," she paused as her eyes darkened, "he hadn't been distracted by a certain someone who was struggling to get away from his men." Briseis thought back to that day everything went to Hades, the day her freedom was snatched away by a foreign warrior.  
  
"Yes, I remember. Achilles told me that he wouldn't allow any harm to come to me," she recalled, dreamily.  
  
Alexandra snarled, "Now listen to me, you little bitch. Achilles will be mine, and I will do what ever is necessary to have him, got that?"  
  
Briseis retorted angrily, "do your best, but I doubt Achilles would want to be your possession since..."  
  
Agamemnon burst into their sequestered section of the tent. "Hello my pretty little priestesses," he greeted them, his voice practically dripping with lust. He glanced at them appreciatively and they both grimaced with disgust.  
  
"One of you will be getting lucky tonight. The other," he chortled evilly, "will remain here. As my personal slave." Briseis recoiled in horror.  
  
"Send in Achilles!" he roared to his guards. The sandy haired fighter walked coolly before the King and the bound priestesses.  
  
"Good, you decided to show yourself!" said Agamemnon.  
  
"You said you were willing to make a deal with me, oh high King?" Achilles asked pointedly, almost mockingly.  
  
"These last few days, you didn't fight for us, Achilles!" The great fighter shrugged.  
  
"My men are tired of this pointless war and we want to return home. There is no reason for me to remain here; I've found glory and fulfilled my duty to Greece."  
  
"Just because we are winning the war at the moment doesn't mean it will continue that way!" the high King yelled. "I need your sword; you rally the troops like no other." Agamemnon paced the length of the tent. "I've respected your request to have the girls unharmed," he said, gesturing to the priestesses. "But my patience has worn thin. You may keep one of them for yourself if you swear by Peleus, your father, to stay with my army for three more weeks." He muttered under his breath, "We should've conquered Troy by then."  
  
Achilles glanced at the girls, then turned back to the king, smirking. "Can I have them both?"  
  
"Only one!" Agamemnon roared. "That was the deal! Going once, going twice..."  
  
"Agreed," said Achilles as they clasped hands.  
  
"Girls, go on, do your best to try and convince him!" The avaricious ruler laughed, enjoying the entertaining scene. Alexandra promptly let down the straps to her thin dress, completely exposing her top half to Achilles. He raised his eyebrows and smirked as she told him, "Brave Achilles, I give you all that you see and more. I will be completely yours tonight."  
  
Briseis inwardly panicked, as she saw that her skinny form could never compare to that of Alexandra's curvaceous body. I'll end up the captive of that horrible, disgusting monarch, she thought helplessly.  
  
"Briseis, what have you to offer me?" Achilles asked her, still smiling. A lone tear tricked down the royal priestess' cheek as she despaired, picturing the many ways that Agamemnon would surely abuse her this night. Her frightened brown doe eyes looked up at Achilles' kindly blue ones as she prayed to Apollo to send her a miracle. Anything, to save her from the clutches of Agamemnon, she thought desperately.  
  
The Greek warrior's gaze became concerned as he gently cupped her face with his rough hands and wiped the tear into nonexistence with his thumb. While whispering, "I was going to choose you from the beginning, sweet Briseis," Achilles felt her sigh with relief.  
  
"Please don't cry; I can't bear to see you hurting," he pleaded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deftly untied her binds and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"So Achilles, is this your choice?" boomed Agamemnon.  
  
"Yes. Briseis stays with me," he answered with a note of finality in his voice.  
  
As the pair exited the tent, an astonished Alexandra seethed, "You little bitch! I warned you; you haven't heard the last of me yet!" Briseis glanced back and heard the priestess scream as Agamemnon advanced towards her.  
  
"Don't worry, Briseis, I won't let either of them come near you again," Achilles promised as he effortlessly carried her light form back into his welcoming tent. Briseis truly felt safe at that moment, for the first time since her initial capture. Achilles, my protector, she thought contentedly. The priestess yawned quietly as they entered her new home. Achilles placed her down on his bed of animal skins, and removed his outer garments in preparation for bed.  
  
"Why did you choose me?" she stated simply. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Because you are a mystery to me, Trojan princess," he truthfully replied. "Your pure soul intrigues me."  
  
"Well, whatever it was, thank you – for saving me from a fate worse than death."  
  
"You are most welcome," he sincerely told her.  
  
She pressed on. "Sometimes, the Gods do work through people. You know, I prayed to Apollo to deliver me from that evil King today." Achilles nodded, lost in thought.  
  
"Sometimes they do."  
  
Exhausted from the outcome of the day, Briseis hardly made a fuss when he protectively pulled one of the warm skins over her. As she drifted into the realm of dreams, Briseis was vaguely aware of the man who slept beside her, guarding her life with his.  
  
End Ch. 7  
  
I wrote this on vacation for you all – that is because I am incredibly dedicated. Or I was bored. I hope it was good, since I knew the Brad Pitt fans were going to hunt me down if I didn't write more Achilles/Briseis. So I did. On a random note, I saw the movie King Arthur, which sucked. Keira Knightley was the only redeeming factor about the movie, and she didn't show up until the 2nd half. On a happier note, Spiderman 2 totally rocked! It is a sequel worth your money; Tobey MacGuire was awesome again as our hero.  
  
New Challenge: In what newly released movie did the quote, "Sometimes fantasy is better than reality," come from? Who said it? If you know this, I'll feel better with myself for going to see this teeny-bopper flick. 


	8. War Intensified

**D**isclaimer: The characters are taken from Homer's Iliad, and also from the awesome movie Troy! Warner Brothers did an excellent job with all of the characters. I have added my own creation, Daphnea, for this story. Paris/OC, Achilles/Briseis

A/N: Sorry I took so long; blame it on college. I will never do it again! In fact, I will have time to update weekly now. Sweet! Check back on Thursdays!

P.S. Meeting Orlando changed my perspective on life for the better! ;)

Ch. 8: War Intensified

Gazing out past the impregnable brick walls of Troy, Daphnea watched the current battle unfold. However, she was not fazed by its occurrence; battles happened daily ever since the Greek fighter Achilles exuded some newfound strength. She hoped and prayed that his new power did not have anything to do with her friend Briseis. Sighing in dismay, Daphnea went back inside to her quarters, about to wash up and go downstairs for the morning meal.

As Nea entered the dining hall, she noticed that Hector was missing from his usual seat adjacent to King Priam. Of course, she realized, he must be out leading the troops. Thankfully the younger Prince of Troy had no such duties. Paris rose and gave her the usual morning hug before she sat down next to him. The usual clatter of silverware on the china plates lulled the priestess into a calmness that was rarely felt in Troy during these dark times. But then one of the servants burst through the double doors, tears falling from her wrinkled face.

"Please, good King, grant me one days leave for the sake of my wounded husband!" The elderly servant fell to the floor with a cry. Touched by her brave words, the King stood up and approached the woman.

"You have served me well for all these years, Eudora." He patted her on the back, helped her stand, and told her, "I am truly sorry that your husband was hurt, even if he was fighting for Troy's freedom." Priam was beaming at the woman, but Daphnea recognized the guilt in his eyes when he realized that her husband was wounded fighting for the cause of his kingdom. "You shall be free of all burdens that were yours and your husband's responsibilities, - for the entire summer."

"But your highness," the woman servant protested in disbelief.

"I insist!" decreed the aged King. His kind green eyes scanned the room until they rested on his youngest son. "In fact, I have just the people to carry out your old jobs." Priam quickly cleared his throat and proclaimed to the ancient servant, "Paris will do it. Yes..." he contemplatively stroked his beard. "It is high time he learn to accept some responsibility around here. Paris will perform your husband's former occupation. I assure you," he promised, "his proficiencies in the archery department prove him to be more than a competent teacher to train our new recruits." He took a deep breath, "Now..." he moved to kiss her wrinkled brow, "I release you; go forth and take care of your husband."

"Thank you!" she stammered. "I've always heard of your kindness and now I've been lucky enough to experience it. You truly are Troy's wisest ruler." She bowed lightly, then and rushed out of the dining hall.

The royal family resumed eating as if there had been no interruption, but Daphnea noticed that Priam seemed more subdued than usual. While the crow's feet adjacent to both pickle-green eyes were clearly visible on his wizened, smiling face when the elderly servant made her departure, there were no indications of his happiness during the remainder of the meal.

Paris leaned over to her and whispered, "I am sorry, Nea, but I am afraid we will have to post-pone our riding outing." Sighing with annoyance, the Prince continued, "My father did not exactly consult me when he assigned me to train the new archers."

"Oh, do not worry. I shall not hold it against you...much!" she assured him. "You cannot avoid this responsibility, being Prince and all." He grinned at her, grateful she wasn't angry. "But do not think I will forget about your promise." She lightly squeezed his arm in reassurance; "I still want to go riding with you."

"I shall not forget," he promised, his dark eyes boring into hers. Carefully averting her eyes from his highly hypnotizing gaze, Daphnea took one last swig of pomegranate juice.

"Daph-nee-a, might I have a word with you?" She whirled around to see the King standing behind her, his hand grasping the chair's back for support. Not wanting to leave Paris, but realizing the authority of Priam's command, Nea wordlessly followed him out of the dining hall.

(Five minutes later)

"Of course, your majesty!," exclaimed Nea. "I shall be more than happy to assume the job as a nuresmaid while your servant has the month off. Ever since the war began, I've felt that I should contribute to the Trojan effort in some way. Even if my task takes place outside my original duties as a priestess."

"Thank you for your kindness and understanding, oh lovely one." Priam formally kissed both of her cheeks while Daphnea contemplated the seriousness of her assignment. She watched the monarch slowly glide towards the grand doors, as if he was effortlessly sashaying across the clouds surrounding Mt. Olympus itself.

"Wait. Daphnea, there is something else I must tell you."

"What is it, your highness?" She watched, befuddled as a tiny smile appeared on the King's cracked, thin lips.

"My son thanks you for your kindness as well." He winked at her and disappeared from sight. Nea groaned in frustration. She didn't appreciate Priam's last remark. Oh, it was friendly enough, but she understood its less than honorable implications.

"Why does everyone believe I'm bedding Paris!" she whispered to herself. "Can they see me as nothing other than a playmate or object that belongs to their Prince?"

"I will talk to him; I shall set everyone straight." She gasped in surprise and elation as she felt two strong hands begin to massage her shoulders. "They will all know the kind, pure nature of their guest, a former priestess who served her God without regret."

"Paris! I – I didn't hear you sneak up behind me."

"Of course you didn't." He smirked at her, and Daphnea began to feel quite weak in the knees. "I only let my presence be known when I wish it to be."

"Ahh, Paris, you don't have to do that." He abruptly quit massaging her shoulders. Missing the relaxing contact, Nea cried, "No, don't stop! I mean, please continue." Her cheeks flamed as she heard him chuckle at her sudden outburst. She quickly recovered. "I was referring to your remark about your father, how it's not necessary for you to clarify my position to him. It doesn't really matter," she told him, her voice barely audible lest the servants were eavesdropping. He resumed his deliberate, tender ministrations.

"Yes I do. Your well-being does matter. At least, it matters to me." She quickly changed the subject, as she didn't like the direction their conversation was heading.

"I can't believe I just agreed to care for five of the royal children this morning!

Five, Paris! At least baby Astyanax isn't among them; I'd feel terrible if something happened to the Heir of Troy's only son!"

"And if something did happen, Hector would surely kill you," Paris confirmed in jest.

"Only if Andromache didn't find me first."

"Very true," he agreed.

"Oh, what am I to do?" Nea wailed. "How in Zeus' name shall I entertain all of them at once? They are of different ages..."

"I know exactly what you can do." He whispered his idea to her. Nea's eyes widened and she gave him a smile of relief.

"That's perfect! Thank you, Paris – what would I do without you?"

"No, dear Nea. I believe the question is, what would I do without you?" She deflected his compliment carefully. "I really must go and prepare the children for their outing."

"Nea, are we officially friends now?"

"Why yes, I do believe we are," she stated. "Why? What else would we be?"

"I don't know," he said in truth. "Then as a friend, may I ask for a hug?" She nodded without second thought. According to Nea, the embrace was all too brief. She could've stayed blissfully blanketed in the warmth that was Paris until the world came to an end. But end the hug did, as did all of the many things that were good in Nea's world.

"I shall see you at high noon, then?" Paris asked.

I'll be there," she promised. "I'll be waiting for you; waiting with the children, waiting at the gate to the archery field."

End. Ch. 8

Review Please! (Hi Meredith and Jenny!) Thanks guys...I love all of you!


End file.
